totaldramadangerislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Skyler
Skyler, labeled The Fierce Goth Princess, is a contestant on Total Drama Extreme. Biography Skyler used to be the most manipulative girl in her neighboorhood, always manipulating boys to do her dirty work and crap and then break up with them when they weren't useful anymore. But ever since she had realized she had fallen in love with Dex (another one of her manipulation victims) she has given up with being a manipulator and has tried to give Dex the best of the best. Skyler is the daughter of the president of Hawaii, which annoys her to death. They always need to deal with fancy stuff like fancy dinners and other crap. Skyler always rebellions against her mother tho, and always tries to make her look bad at everyway she can. Skyler loves the colors purple and black, isn't afraid to throw a punch when needed to, and when she grows up she hopes to be a professional skateboarder like her uncle. Coverage Total Drama Extreme Interview Interviewer: Skyler! What a pleasure to see you! I'd like to ask you a few questions. Skyler: 'I'd love too! *smiles* Interviewer: How does it feel to be accepted on the show? '''Skyler: '''It's awesome! I knew they'd accept me! Interviewer: Is there anyone you think you'd like to be friends with? '''Skyler: '''Almost everyone. ''Almost Interviewer: What do you think of your team? '''Skyler: '''It would be better if Dex was in it! Interviewer: Um, do you have a crush on anyone so far? '''Skyler: '''Well Dex, duh! I really hope I can apologize to him... Interviewer: I hope so too! What are your stratagies on the game? '''Skyler: '''Beat the As******s down and help the good people out Interviewer: Same thing Dex said! How do you plan on spending your money if you win? '''Skyler: '''Hmm, maybe if I give half to Dex he'll accept my apology! Thanks for the interview! It's been an honor! *leaves* First Impressions *Alexis: She's such a sweetie :) *Arturo: He's the beast, and he's an awesome boyfriend to Mariah. *Ben: Since he's so caring to Dex, of course I'll like him :) *Boxe: He's startng to get on my nerves... *Cassie: She seems cool :) Kinda girly tho.. *Colt: Jackass *Damien: Of course I like him! Us skater peeps must stick together ;) *Daniel: He's awesome, but why does he keep saying I look like Demi?! DX *Demi: Haha, she's crazy, but that's what makes her awesome x) *Dex: ...I love him. Heck, I ADORE him. He's amazing in every single way. Hs modesty, his kindness, his eyes, his life-loving personality, his hair, his smile, his body...everything! Now I am willing to give him the moon, the sun, and the stars if I have to if it's the only way I can get him back. I need him with me <3 *Erick: He's cute and sweet and all, but were just friends :) Dex is the one for me <3 *Joey: Kelsey sure is one lucky girl :) *Kelsey: Awesome chick :) *Lauren: One of my best friends :) *Luke: He's like the brother I never had. *Malik: One of my best guy friends :) *Mallory: IDK...I love her, but I feel like she's keeping something from me... *Mariah: Hilarious, dependable, and fun. She's a great person :) *Ronnie: Yeh, we're buddies nao x) But LULU doesn't want to accept that! >.> *Serena: Two-faced bitch! *Sienna: '''Stupid Hoe Online Profile Gallery Skyler by Ray.png|Skyler's old design Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Total Drama Extreme Category:NicoTDaddicted